


The Supply Closet.

by starzki



Category: Full Metal Panic
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starzki/pseuds/starzki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaname and Sousuke meet for a quick tryst before their next class. Originally posted on MediaMiner on December 30, 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Supply Closet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Panic or any of its characters. I am not profiting in any way from writing this fanfiction. Full Metal Panic! is written by Shoji Gatoh and illustrated by Douji Shiki and the anime is produced by Gonzo.

-x-

The Supply Closet

By Starzki

-x-

“Set the grenade. We don't have much time,” whispered Kaname, finding an empty shelf to put her notebooks on.

“Affirmative,” Sousuke answered, already squatting down to booby trap the door to the school's supply closet. It was a flash grenade, merely a distraction to buy the couple some time to right themselves if anyone should interrupt.

The dim orange light in the closet came from a steady, unblinking bulb that made shadows stretch and flutter in the corners of their eyes. However, light wasn't necessary. They would be primarily working with their sense of touch.

Kaname found a corner beside a tall metal shelving unit, somewhat hidden from the door. She pressed her back to the wall and beckoned to Sousuke as he stood. The booby trap was set.

They only had ten minutes. It was the time between successfully disengaging from friends at lunch and the time before they were expected in their next class. They each had come up with a believable excuse for leaving early and as far as they knew, no one knew of the rendezvous they had planned in the closet. As senior year had come around, the two had officially started dating. The dating had turned physical many months before, conveniently just weeks after Kaname started taking birth control pills. Normally, the couple managed to wait until they got back to the privacy of Kaname's apartment before they jumped on one another, but the warmth of the beautiful spring day had their hormones buzzing and set them on edge. Before lunch, Kaname had mouthed “supply closet” to Sousuke and he had nodded in complete agreement.

Time was short, so Sousuke closed the distance between himself and Kaname quickly. Her arms wrapped around him, finding the muscles of his back, fingers culling within his hair. He crushed her into the wall, causing her to gasp. He wanted every inch of themselves pressed together. He wanted to feel her with his whole body.

The temperature in the closet roses a few degrees as their mouths mashed together, tongues tasting each other, breaths mingling and condensing on skin.

There never seemed to be enough time.

“We need to hurry,” whispered Kaname. Her skin was too warm and aching for his touch. She undid the top buttons of her white blouse while Sousuke kneaded the curve of her ass, still kissing her mouth. His fingertips felt the soft skin on the backs of her upper thighs thanks to the shortness of the skirt of her school uniform. He wanted to touch more skin, to get even closer to Kaname.

Kissing his way down the column of her neck, tasting the salt of the sweat that their combined bodies created, he moved his hands to encircle Kaname's right thigh. Slowly, he moved his fingers in patterns over her leg, listening for the telltale sounds from Kaname that indicated both arousal and impatience. Even though they had so little time, there was a protocol to be followed in pleasuring Kaname. Only once gasps and mewls of happiness became overshadowed by soft grunts or squirming impatience, would he move on to new areas, creating new noises.

Kaname was often surprised at just how good at sex Sousuke was. It made a kind of sense that Sousuke, a specialist in maneuvering arm slaves, would be attuned to all of the little things, the nuances of each movement he made, each button he pushed, that would get the results he desired. And right now, it appeared that what Sousuke desired was finding a way to make Kaname come before it was time to return to class.

Kaname smiled as Sousuke's wet trail of kisses down her throat and chest ended abruptly when he reached the fabric of her bra. He sacrificed one hand at her leg to roughly move the cotton off of her breast, exposing her nipple. He then bent lower and he allowed his mouth and tongue to tease and explore her peak, making her soft cries a little harsher. It was at this time he also ran a hand up Kaname's inner thigh, up to the source of radiating heat. Moving her panties to once side, gentle and adept fingers sought further heat and wetness.

Kaname wasn't nearly as gentle as she pulled his head more forcefully to her breast, breathing heavily when Sousuke's fingers teased her entrance. Her heart thudded with pleasure was he moved his fingers through her folds. He could feel her tense and relax as his slicked fingers glided over her clit and back to her opening. He found her at her most beautiful in just these moments. Her eyes, dark with arousal, would often seek his as she fell so completely open to his touch, welcoming him to a place where he was warm and accepted like no where else.

Kaname was ready. She pushed Sousuke back and reached for his belt and zipper. In no time, she worked his hardness and length out of his underwear. Kaname wanted to drop to her knees and take him in her mouth to return some of the pleasure that he was giving her. She loved the way he bucked and squirmed as she lavished him with oral attention, loved the way he seemed to lose control when her mouth teased and tantalized his cock. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough time.

But, Kaname wasn't about to neglect Sousuke. She ran her hands over Sousuke's hard member, felt it grow even more rigid under her fingertips. Sousuke hissed through clenched teeth when she rubbed her thumb over the smooth head in circles before pumping her hand all the way down to the base. He hissed again.

“Now?” she asked.

“Now,” he agreed.

Kaname moved back toward the wall, wedging her back in the corner between the shelves and the wall. She put one foot on one of the low shelves and raised her hand up to grab the edge of a high shelf to help give her the boost and leverage needed. She was tall, but Sousuke was taller, so she needed the couple of inches for sex while standing up to work.

Sousuke followed her and pushed her skirt up her thighs. He checked to see if her panties were still to one side. His cock jutted into the flat skin below Kaname's belly button, jerking in anticipation. Kaname hooked the leg not boosted by the shelf over Sousuke's elbow. She leaned against the wall and used both her and Sousuke's strength to align themselves for the hard fuck about to take place.

Sousuke braced his arm against the wall, moving the head of his cock down to the junction of her thighs and up into the soft fold of her sex. Wet and hot, Sousuke moved his cock back and forth, making Kaname moan low in her throat as he grazed her clit and teased her opening. When he was oiled and slick enough, he slowly pushed himself into her.

He felt her muscles quiver and envelop him. She smiled into his ear and shifted encouragingly.

Sousuke began to thrust. Held so tightly to the wall, Sousuke's thrusts went deep enough to make delightful white lights dance behind Kaname's eyes. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure to Sousuke steady rhythm, friction drawing her closer and closer to the edge of bliss as he pumped in and out, in and out, harder with every thrust.

As the coil of pleasure grew more taught below her belly, she clutched at him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck and using the leg hooked over his arm to draw him in closer to her.

Sousuke knew that Kaname was close. Her breath was hot and loud in his ear. He shifted his weight forward, slightly altering the angle of penetration so that his thrust rubbed along Kaname's throbbing clit. After a few more steady, deep, hard thrusts, he knew that Kaname was gone. Muscles spasmed around his cock and Kaname's moaning turned into soft, desperate cries of pleasure as lavender and pink lights exploded in her eyes. She was still making some effort to stay quiet, but sounds due to her intense orgasm would have alerted anyone with their ear pressed to the supply room door as to what was going on inside.

Kaname rode the wave of her orgasm as Sousuke continued thrusting deeply into her. It went on and on, made all the more intense by their location and the fact they just might get caught. The slight fear of being discovered thrilled her and pushed her pleasure to a new height.

As Kaname's orgasm ebbed, the dim light of the closet came back to her. Giddiness from her experience made her grin and giggle at Sousuke's proud face.

“Your turn,” she whispered with an impish smile. It was all the encouragement he needed.

Watching Kaname come in front of him, because of him there in the supply closet, was quite nearly enough to set Sousuke off, himself. Feeling her muscles contract and spasm was a feeling unlike any other he had experienced. He definitely wouldn't last much longer.

Sousuke resumed his steady pumping, finding the angle that made him want to cry out with pleasure. Kaname reached down and grabbed his ass as he thrusted. She pulled him into her, encouraging him to go harder and faster. He loved that she wanted him so close, as close as two people ever get. She smiled and kissed him hard, tangling her tongue around his and loving it when she felt him grow even harder inside of her as a result.

Time was running out, but Sousuke was almost there. He pulled away from Kaname's kiss, breathing hard and concentrating on the intense feeling of pleasure building with each movement that brought the two of them together.

Kaname moved her mouth back to Sousuke's ear. “Come on,” she whispered in her huskiest voice. She felt his thrusts grow desperate. “Come on,” she repeated. “Come now.”

Always one to follow orders, Sousuke came. He came hard. He came more as he thrusted into her again and again. He grunted and growled through a clenched jaw, releasing himself inside Kaname. His cock jerked inside of her as his own spasms peaked and he could hear nothing but the blood roaring in his ears.

This was Kaname's favorite part. When he came inside of her, she knew that for that moment, no other world existed for Sousuke. Nothing else, no wars, no pain, no loss existed. It was only her and his own pleasure. It was in these moments that Kaname felt that Sousuke was truly hers.

Sousuke's thrusts came slower and more infrequent as his orgasm waned. Then, he leaned into her, utterly spent and with a huge smile on his face.

She laughed at him and patted his back, silently asking that he stop crushing her into the wall. He stood straighter, extracted himself, and they both gingerly went about righting their clothes. Trips to the bathroom to clean up would follow shortly.

Legs shaky from so much recent exercise took them back to the door. Sousuke disarmed the booby trap. They planned a staggered exit from the supply closet.

Sousuke left first. He wasn't able to hide the huge grin he still wore. Kaname knew it was a dead giveaway to their recent activity, but still loved that he wore it. She gathered her notebooks and looked back into the shadows of the closet, already feeling an odd affection for the place. It had served its purpose well and she would have to convince Sousuke that they should visit here again before graduation.

It definitely worked in a pinch.

END.


End file.
